Nikki Winchester
by ronie-anne-08
Summary: The story of Dean and Sam's little sister. I know its been done before. But I am trying to make it my own and go along with the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Nikki Winchester**

**I don't own the boys or any character that you know (pouts). I only own Nikki.**

**The more reviews I get the more I will update.**

**My first fanfic so please don't be too mean.**

**Sam wasn't in the nursery, Nikki was but Sam still has his "powers".**

**This is all in Nikki's view.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Pilot Part 1

I had just snuck into my brother's apartment that he shared with his girlfriend Jessica.

"OW! Dean that was my foot!" I said.

"SHH!" My brother scolded.

"Sorry but what are we doing sneaking in here when Sam has a perfectly good phone or doorbell for that matter!" I asked.

"Because if we called beforehand he probably wouldn't have picked up the phone, because his pissed at us." Dean said

"Well it wasn't MY fault now was it?" I said

"No it wasn't but it wasn't my fault either." Dean hissed back at me.

"Geez your grumpy today." I told him.

"That's because I haven't had any sleep in the past two days because I have been driving here so we can get Sammy and go find dad." Dean said in a rather moody tone that I wasn't fond of at all.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Dean was punched in the face or should I say tried to be punched in the face. Dean ducked just in time. Then kicked the person and attacked him. This went on for a couple of minutes as I watched my two brothers fight it out. Yep that's right it was Sam who had attacked Dean.

After they were done I ran behind Sam and pounced up him, flipped him over and started wrestling with him, after about a minute I surprisingly ended up on top of him. Both of us laughing the entire time.

That's when his girlfriend decided to walk in and gave me the most evil stare that she had.

"What is going on here!" she demanded.

"Jessica, this is my brother and sister." He said as he lifted me off of him standing up in the process.

"Oh my God. Dean, Nikki I've heard so much about you. Sam talks about you two all the time." Jessica squealed.

Dean and I looked at each other amazed that she even knew our names.

"Uhh thanks?" I wasn't sure how to handle that because I wasn't into chick-flick moments.

"Umm Jessica hate to do this but we have to steal your boyfriend away for a bit to talk about family business." Dean said. I was surprised that he wasn't hitting on her but I figured that since she was Sam's girlfriend he didn't just want to show it.

"No, whatever you have to say you can do it in front of Jessica." Sam said.

"Uhh Sam" Dean tried at a different angle "Dad went on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a couple of days."

"So, he's probably on a Miller Time Shift he'll stumble back home sooner or later." Sam said with no reaction in he's voice.

"Sam! Dad went on a HUNTING trip and he hasn't been home in a couple of days." I tried.

Finally catching on he said "Jess, excuse us we have to go outside for a little while."

"Jeez took ya long enough." I said under my breath as Dean and I were walking out the door of Sam's apartment. That earned me a slap on the back of the head from Dean.

"Ow! What did I do now?" I complained

"Shut up! Incase she's listening." Dean hissed at me

"Dean, I don't think she's listening in on our conversation." I said.

"So what! What if she is?" He whispered.

"Ok guys lets get this over with." Sam said walking out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Please Please review! Thank You! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Dean or Sam. I do however own Nikki.**

**I'm doing this at work so I'm sorry if it doesn't follow the episode exactly. **

**Also I think I'm going to try and follow noname32 and make it my own for some chapters. There will be some chapters that do go along with the show.**

**I also need a beta reader if anyone is interested. Because I really suck at punctuation, and maybe that's why I have a C in English. LOL **

**I also just wanted to tell you guys that I wrote the 1****st**** chapter about a year ago so some of the writing will be different but I'll try to make it the same. :D**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing too!**

Pilot: Part 2

Dean pushed me outside with Sam following us. When we finally got down the long flight of stairs Dean and Sam started arguing about Dad and this and that. To bad I had left my I-pod in the Impala in the passenger seat where I had been about 10 minutes ago. So I just tuned them out as much as I could. I did catch the end of it though.

"When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45" Sam told Dean.

"What was he supposed to do?" Dean yelled.

"I was 10 years old he was supposed to say to be scared of the dark." Sam yelled back.

"Okay" I butted in "Lets take this to the car where we can talk about things calmly and before the rent-a-cops show up and try to break you two up." 

"Fine." Sam said.

"Fine!" Dean said louder.

"Oh great" I mumbled "This is where it begins."

"What did you just say?" Dean snapped at me.

"Nothing, jeez up need some sleep." I said

"Damn right." Dean said as he smiled at me and walked off to the car.

As we got to the car, Dean opened the trunk and got into the secret compartment where we keep all of the weapons and stuff that we wouldn't want the cops finding if they searched the car for any reason.

"What was Dad hunting?" Sam asked.

"Not sure" Dean replied "We were on are own hunt."

Sam looked confused "Dad let you guys go off on a hunt by yourself?"

"I'm 26 dude" Dean told him.

"Yea and I'm 18 its not like we're kids anymore Sam." I said.

"Okay okay I get it." Sam said.

"So are you coming or not?" Dean asked

"Yea I guess but I have to be back by Tuesday. Got it?" Sam said.

"Yea yea just hurry up and get down here so we can go." Dean told him.

Sam went back up to his apartment to get packed and say goodbye to Jess.

"Dean?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"Do you think we'll find Dad?" I asked.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds before saying "Of course." smirking at me.

"Okay" I said as I slid into the backseat grabbing my I-pod on the way. I slouched on the window behind the passenger seat where Sam was going to sit. I put on my headphones and drifted asleep to the music of 30 Seconds to Mars, Three Days Grace, and Nickelback.

When I woke up it was daylight and we were stopped at a gas station. Sam was in the passenger seat on his laptop and Dean was filling up the car.

"Nikki!" Dean yelled at me. Waking me all the way up.

"What?" I asked.

"You want food?" Dean asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Sam?" He asked.

"No thanks." Sam told him.

Dean went inside to get the food and pay for the gas. I laid back down and was almost asleep again when Dean threw my "breakfast" on my head.

"Rise and shine….again!" Dean said 

My "breakfast" was a Sobe and a pack of M&M's.

"Dude, you have to update you cassette collection." Sam told Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Well for one there cassettes and two AC/DC, Motorhead, Metallica" Sam said holding up Metallica and Dean grabbing it and putting it in the Stereo. "it's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"What? I can't hear you the music is to loud." Dean screamed as he cranked the stereo up and Metallica poured out of the car.

"Oh come on Sammy its not that bad. You get used to it after awhile." I told him over the music.

"And that's another thing" Sam told me "Sammy was a chubby twelve year old. Its Sam."

"Well excuse me!" I yelled "Maybe you guys can just call me Veronica from now on too. I mean if your going back to Sam then I don't want to be left out, and be the only one in this family that has a nickname!"

"Will you two shut up." Dean said as he peeled out of the gas station and onto the highway that went through town. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I own Nikki only.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. **

**I am sooo sorry that it has been forever since I last updated. My computer crashed **

**and I ended up getting a new computer. So I lost all my info. Long story short finals **

**and graduation are over and summer is here so I have more time to write.**

**Chapter 3: Pilot Part 3**

We got to Browning, California in about 3 hours but to me in the backseat seemed like it took days to get there. We got to a bridge which was marked off by police tape.

"Great" I said "cops".

"Okay Nikki you stay here and Sam you come with me." Dean told us.

"Hey that's so not fair!" I yelled at him.

"Life's not fair" Dean told me "deal with it".

"Grrr I hate you." I said out of rage.

"Well fine if you don't like it you can go to Pastor Jims or Bobby's." Dean told me.

"No thank you" I said "I'm fine back here".

"Good" Dean said as he and Sam went to talk to the cops.

I sat in the backseat with my headphones turned up as high as it would go and kept them in until we reached a motel. I got out of the car while Dean went up to get a room. He came back and told us that Dad had been here and still could be.

My spirits flew up. If Dad was here then we would all be a family again Dad, Dean, Sam and Me. Dean led us over to a room which the manager told him that was the one that he rented to Dad. Sam started picking the lock and Dean and I were on look out. Sam got the door open and I walked in. Dean was still looking out and away from the door. Sam all of a sudden pulled Dean back into the motel room.

I couldn't help myself laughing. The look on my brothers face when he got pulled into the room. When I stopped laughing, I started looking around with Dean and Sam. Papers were all over the room, hung up on the walls and spread out on the tables.

"Well" I said "at least we know that he was tracking this thing."

"A Woman in White." Dean said.

"What?" I asked

"A Woman in White, that's what Dad thought this thing was." Dean said.

"Well that's just great. How do we kill it?" I asked.

"First off we have to know how she became a Woman in White and then we'll find out how to kill her." Sam said.

"Okay but where do we begin. I mean we don't even know who she is." I said.

"The Library." Sam said like it was the most stupidest question to ask.

"Do we all have to go?" Dean whined.

"Yes." Sam said in the same tone.

**Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes or something just sounds weird. I'm running a 100 degree temp and I'm at work (Surprise surprise :P).**

**Also please review! :D Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam. I only own the one that comes from my head :P. **

**Chapter 4: Pilot Part 4**

We found the library pretty quickly in the fact that the town was fairly small. We had been at the library for over two hours and Dean and I were both getting restless.

"Come on. I'm tired and hungry. Lets go." I complained.

"I second that!" Dean said.

"Hold on just a couple more minutes. I think I found something." Sam told us.

"That's what you've been saying for the past hour." Dean complained.

"Yea" I piped up. "Lets go grab something to eat and crash."

"Okay, I found what I needed. Her name was Constance Welch and she jumped off the bridge after she drowned her kids in the bathtub." Sam said.

"Oh well that's great, really." I said absentmindedly. "Can we go now?"

"Yea yea come on lets go." Sam said.

"YES!" I said as I got up from the floor where I had been laying.

"Yes." Dean said at the same time and followed me out to the car.

After dinner Sam thought it would be a good idea to go to the bridge and check it over.

"Nikki, you stay in the car while Sam and I go check this place out." Dean told me.

"Why do I always have to stay in the car?" I asked him from the backseat.

"Because I'm older and I'm telling you that it could be too dangerous for you and you are staying in this car." Dean practically yelled at me.

"Fine fine" I said giving up the argument. "I'll stay in the car, as long I can go next time."

"Deal." Dean said.

Dean parked off of the bridge and took the keys with him as he got out of the car.

"Hey! You don't trust me with the keys?" I asked before he could shut the door.

"Nope, knowing you you'll run the battery down with YOUR music." Dean said.

"Hey!" I yelled as he shut the door on me. "There is nothing wrong with my music and I only ran the battery down once!"

But it was to late. Dean was catching up to Sam who was already on the bridge.

I saw a flash of something that looked like a woman who was about to jump off of the bridge. Then I knew that something was wrong with the car when it started up with no keys in the ignition. Sam and Dean looked my way and then the car started driving straight for them.

I saw Dean and Sam run in the opposite direction before I reached for the seatbelt and buckled myself in, and closed my eyes tight.

The next thing I knew the Impala came to a screeching stop right before it hit the bridge guard rails.

When I opened my eyes I saw that Dean and Sam had jumped on the opposite side of the rail and were hopping back over it. They came running over and the next thing I knew I was being pulled out of the car and into Deans' arms.

'Oh great' I thought here's were the over protectiveness come in.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened? Did she hurt you? Are you sure you're not hurt?" Dean started asking all at once without me getting a word in.

"Dean!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked nervously

"I'm fine, I'm not hurt so don't worry and quit asking so many questions at once." I said calmly.

"Okay" Dean said

"Lets go and get some rest then will hunt her tomorrow. We think we know how to now." Sam said who was standing behind me.

"Okay" I said "I'm beat anyway."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll give you a cookie! :P :D**

**Also it may be awhile before I post another chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nikki Winchester **

**I am soooo sorry for not updating in forever! I've been busy with school. Thanks to AshCrash44 for getting me back into the spirit of this story. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Pilot Part 5

The next morning I woke up with the sun shinning in my eyes.

"Ahh." I moaned. "What time is it?"

"11" Dean said. "Come on get up and dressed, and lets get something to eat."

"Ok." I said.

I stood up lazily and dug around in my duffel bag till I found some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When I came out Dean was by the door and wanting to go.

"Come on, hurry up." He said.

"Impatient much?" I asked.

"Yes very! Now come on." He said hurrying me along.

"Sam are you coming?" I asked.

"No, go ahead." He said checking his voicemails.

As Dean and I walked out we saw cops at the front desk. Dean was already on the phone.

"Dude five-oh. Take off." He said to Sam.

The cop came up and asked Dean for I.D., of course it was a fake. Then Dean gave some smartass answer about how is boobs were the only thing he had that were real.

30 Minutes Later

"This has got to be one of the stupidest things you've done." I told Dean. We were sitting in an interrogation room of the cop shop.

"Nah, but its in the top 50." He gave me a goofy smile.

"Okay." Said the sheriff, who just walked in the door. "What does this mean?" as he showed us Dads journal. "I got it out of his motel room."

Dean and I both looked at each other but said nothing.

"Come on, somebody tell me!" the sheriff basically screamed.

"All right, its my high school locker combo." Dean said.

"Uh huh." Said the sheriff not believing a word.

Suddenly we heard shouts coming from the other room.

"You two have to use the bathroom?" asked the sheriff.

"No." We both said at the same time.

"Good." He said as he handcuffed us to the desk that was in front of us.

"Great." I said as he left the room and out to a patrol car.

Dean got a paper clip from Dads journal that the sheriff had left on the desk. Dean got himself uncuffed and than he started working on mine.

"I can do it myself you know." I told him.

"Ya ya I know but I want to get out of here before the cops find out it was a prank call and come back." He said.

"You picked up on that too?" I asked.

"Yep I wonder if Sammy knows that that's a crime?" he asked jokingly.

Dean finally got me out of the cuffs and we got out of there. We stole a car and went to Constance's old house.

"How do you know that Sam will be there?" I asked.

"Because he said that he knew how to kill her. So I'm guessing he would go to here house to see if he could find anything." He said as we pulled up to the old creepy looking house.

"Why is the Impala still on?" I asked seeing that the car was parked in front of the house and still running.

"I don't know but I'm gunna kill him for it." Dean said.

All of a sudden Dean saw something and ran toward the Impala with his gun. He shot through the window before the car shot towards the house.

I ran up behind Dean. "What is he doing?" I asked.

"I have no clue." He said running after the Impala that had gone through the wall of the house.

Dean and I got in just as Sam was getting out of the car. All of a sudden a dresser came out of nowhere and pushed all three of us against the car.

"CRAP!!" I yelled.

The next thing I knew Constance appeared in front of us and was just about to attack us when water started seeping down the stairs and her two kids appeared beside her. She then disappeared. Dean, Sam and I pushed the dresser away so we could get out.

"If you scratched my car, I'm going to kill you." Dean told Sam as he was inspecting it.

"Come on you guys, lets get out of here." I said laughing.

"Okay, okay" Dean said after he finished looking over the Impala.

After we dropped off Sam at Palo Alto, I was about to go to sleep in the passenger seat with my I-pod on and my head resting on the glass window. When all of a sudden Dean turned the car around and started heading back to Sam's apartment.

"What are we doing?" I asked groggily.

"I just want to check something out." Dean said. "Don't worry about it."

When we got to Sam's apartment it was on fire.

"Oh my God!!" I screamed. "Dean! Sam's in there!"

"I know. You are going to stay here and don't move until I come and get you." Dean said in his protective voice.

"Yea right." I said sarcastically.

I ran right after Dean. We got to Sam apartment and Sam was laying on his bed screaming at the ceiling. I watched Dean yank Sam up and off the bed and then look at the ceiling. I moved forward a little to see what they were seeing but Dean ran over to me dragging Sam behind him. Dean pushed me out the door and down the steps. While Sam was talking to the police, I sat on the hood of the Impala with Dean standing beside me looking at me worriedly.

"You better not be wearing jeans with anything that will scratch my car." He said trying to lighten the mood.

I just looked over at him and then back to where Sam was. When Sam came back toward the car I hopped down and followed him and Dean towards the trunk.

"We have work to do." Sam said as he threw a gun in the trunk and then slammed the trunk down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay guys, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! The more reviews the faster a new chapter will hopefully be up. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nikki Winchester**

**I am finally answering your guys' questions. :P**

**Noname32 – Nikki is 18. Her brothers are very overprotective, as you will find out within the next few chapters.**

**1000GreenSun – Mary was killed when Nikki was a baby (I know it doesn't make sense anymore. But that's how its going be :P), so Nikki is the brothers full sister. Yes I am going to go along with the show, and just throw a sister into the mix, with the exception of Bugs. It is my least favorite eppi and it just creeped me out. :P Phantom Traveler will be a fun one although I'm not sure how I want Nikki to be, if she should be afraid of flying or not. What do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam, just Nikki. **

**I also need more reviews if you guys want me to keep updating. I got 200 hits the on it the other day and only 1 review.**

**So I think Bugs is the only episode that I'm not going to do. But if there is one that I find hard writing then I'll skip it.**

**I haven't watched Wendigo in forever and I'm not sure on some of the names and places. So can you please just bare with me? Lol. I left my seasons at home, and the next time I'm back I will grab them and bring them with me.**

**ALSO: There is a quote from a movie in this chapter. If anybody knows it tell me the quote and what movie its from. **

Chapter 6: Wendigo Part 1

It turns out that the numbers in Dad's Journal were coordinates and they led us to Black Water Ridge, Colorado. It was up in the mountains in rigorous terrain. I slept for the most of the time in the backseat of the Impala. My head was resting on the window with my feet on the other side of the seat. 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol was blaring through the speakers of my I-pod which I had on. When all of a sudden the car came to a sudden stop and I fell on the floor, after I hit my head on Sam's seat in front of me.

"Rise and shine guys." Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"That hurt you jackass!" I said from the floorboards.

He laughed before saying "Sorry Nik, I was going more after Sam." As apparently he had been sleeping to.

"It still hurt." I mumbled getting off of the floor.

"Hey! I've been looking for this shirt." I said finding on of my favorite shirts on the floor with all the crumbs. It was blue with 'Wanted' written in gold and two guns on it also in gold.

"Come on guys. Let's go to work.' Dean said.

I got out of the car and saw where we were. It was a log cabin and there was a sign that said Park Station. We walked in and began looking around when Dean found a picture of a bear.

"Dude, look at the size of that friggen bear." He said.

Sam just stared at him while I went over to look at the picture.

"That's pretty cool. It's got to be the biggest one I've seen." I said out loud.

"Its bear country, they get pretty big out here." Said a guy who I assumed from the wackiest uniform, was the park ranger.

I kept looking at stuff on the walls while Dean and Sam talked to the Park Ranger. When all of a sudden I heard

"You're friends of that Hailey girl aren't you?" the Park Ranger had asked my brothers.

I turned around and walked over to where my brothers were.

"Yea we are." I answered for them.

"Tell her that her brother signed a 5 day outing permit and so he isn't considered missing for another 2 days." He told us sternly.

"Okay." Dean said. "Will do."

We left just after that.

"Did you get a copy?" I asked Dean as we were got to the Impala.

"Of course." He told me.

We arrived to Hailey's house in a couple of minutes.

As I started to get out of the car Dean said "Nikki stay here."

I looked at him like he had just grown 5 heads.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" I screamed "YOU PROMISED!"

"I know but just stay here or they won't believe that we are true Park Rangers." Dean said calmly.

"So what! You can't control my life!" I yelled at him.

"You're staying in this car.' He said as he locked me in the Impala.

"Stupid child proof locks." I said to my self. He must have done that when I had the door open.

I turned on my I-pod and started blaring 30 Seconds to Mars. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Sam was gently shaking me and telling me that we were at the motel and we had to get some sleep because we were going hiking tomorrow. I only heard bits and pieces but I got the gist of it.

"Okay, okay hold your horses." I mumbled as I got out of the Impala.

I went into the dinky hotel room and basically collapsed onto the bed. Since Sam has been with us I always have taken the bed closest to the door, but I slept on the side farthest away from it. That way I was in between Sam and Dean. Sam took the other bed and turned on the T.V. as I kicked off my shoes.

"I thought we had to get up early tomorrow?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Yea I know but I just want to see what's on." He said.

"Yea, yea whatever." I said as I rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

I heard the shower turn off and the door open. I felt the bed move as Dean sat down on it.

"I'm sorry Nik." He said.

I didn't move let alone say anything.

"Nikki I'm sorry okay." He sighed. "I'll do anything you want."

My eyed popped open "Really?" I asked.

"Umm, yes.' He said unsure of himself now.

"Let me drive the Impala tomorrow." I said.

Deans look of shock and shear terror was enough for me to start laughing.

"Fine, fine" he said. "But I'm riding shotgun."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay guys here's the next chapter. Also I do not own the shirt that's Nikki's favorite. It's from Rue 21 and it was one of my favorite shirts but I can't find it anymore. ******** And also as I posted at the top….There is a quote from a movie in this chapter if anybody knows it tell me the quote and the movie that it's from. I will try to do this in every chapter from now on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nikki Winchester**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nikki Winchester not the boys. :'(.**

**I case you haven't heard Executive Producer and sometimes Director Kim Manners past away this week after losing his battle with lung cancer. This one's for you Kim. RIP**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Keep it up!! Soccerwinchester07 was right about the last quote which was "You can't control my life!" and it was from the movie Armageddon.**

**There is another quote in this chapter as well but it is much easier to find. At least in my opinion. Lol. **

**Chapter 7: Wendigo Part 2**

The Next Morning:

We got to the trail perfectly fine without any accidents. Although with Dean yelling at me from the passenger seat it wasn't easy. I got out of the Impala and threw my sunglasses that I was wearing in the backseat. I noticed the people that were there before us were dressed to hike. Well Dean and I don't normally go hiking on weekends and I don't think Sam did in college either. I was dressed in tennis shoes, jeans, one of Dean's old AC/DC shirts that I had cut up to fit me, and my black zippered hoodie with on of my favorite movies on it. The Boondock Saints. It had the prayer on the back with a picture of the boys on the front. Dean and Sam were dressed basically the same as me. That's when Hailey and the others noticed us.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We're coming with you." Dean told her. "Oh and this is Ranger Parker." as he pointed to me.

"Well come on." said the older guy that was with them.

"Wait." I said "Who are you two?" I asked pointing to the two guys that were with Hailey.

"That's my younger brother Ben and that's Trevor, he's a guide and an expert hunter." Hailey said to me.

"Okay. Let's get going and get this over with." I said as we started heading into the creepy looking forest.

We started hiking and that's when Hailey started asking Dean questions. That's when I decided to go and walk with Sam.

"Hey Sammy. What's up?"

"Nothing." He told me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know that Dad's not going to be there right?" Sam said.

"You never know, he could be." I said hopefully.

"He won't be. He's sending us on a wild goose chase. You and Dean both know its true." He said half pissed off.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing. I…I just want to find Dad and get this over with so I can go back to Stanford and get my degree and get out of this whole family business thing." He told me.

"Oh well in that case I'll just leave you alone." I said as I started to walk away from him.

"Nikki I didn't mean it that way." Sam called after me.

But it was too late. I was already on my way back over to Dean.

I saw him walking behind Hailey.

"Quit staring at her butt." I said as I got to him and started walking beside him.

"I wasn't." he said defensively.

"Yea, yea sure whatever." I said not believing a word.

I told him all about Sam and my conversation.

"Do you think that Dad is there." I asked him.

"Maybe" Dean said. "I'm not sure. Probably not." He finally said.

"I don't want Sam to leave again." I told him.

"He wont. I promise." Dean told me.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I'll make him an offer he can't refuse." He told me.

I smiled. "Okay, as long as you don't let him leave."

We got to what looked like had been a campsite.

"Whoa! What happened he?" I asked. "This place looks like an animal tore everything up."

"A bear did this." said Trevor.

"Are you sure? I don't see any tracks." Dean told him.

All of a sudden we heard a scream.

"What was that!" everybody asked at the same time.

"Nikki, stay here with Sam and everybody else." Dean told me very protectively.

"Why?" I asked "I want to see what that was."

"Because I think I know what it is." He said.

"I'm going after it." said Trevor as he left the campsite going deeper into the woods.

"Hold up, don't go alone." Dean called after him. "Stay with Sam, Nikki!" he hollered back to me as he headed off to go find Trevor.

"Yea yea" I said to myself.

Sam was making a fire so I sat down on a log that was close by.

"It's getting dark." I said after a couple of hours. "Where's Dean?"

"He'll be back soon. Don't worry." Sam said as he sat down beside me.

"Where are we going to sleep? The tents that were here are totaled." I asked him as laid my head down on his shoulder.

"I'll wake you up if anything happens. Go to sleep." He said.

"Okay."

I had just closed my eyes when we heard a scream. My eyes popped open.

"Dean!" I screamed as I ran toward the sound.

"Nikki! Don't! I don't think its Dean!" Sam yelled after me.

I didn't pay any attention as I continued to run towards the scream. After a couple of minutes I got lost and stopped.

"Dean?" I called. "Dean?!"

All of a sudden I heard a noise that sounded like a growl.

"Oh, crap." I thought to myself.

I started to run again. Only this time I ran toward where I thought the camp was. I just turned to go around a fallen tree when something grabbed me. I tried to scream but the thing covered my mouth. I tried some fighting moves that Dad and Dean had taught me when I was young, but everything I tried was blocked and the thing was still behind me.

"Nikki, it's me." Dean said as he turned me around to face him.

"Dean why the Hell would you do that?" I asked him.

"Why would you leave Sam after I told you to stay put?" he asked back.

"I thought it was you who had screamed." I said "I was worried. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but I know what the thing is and we have to get back to camp where it's safe." Dean said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"A Wendigo." He told me. "It mimics voices so if you hear something, anything, whatever you do don't leave the camp. It has special symbols around it so the Wendigo can't come in."

"Okay" I said.

When we got back to camp it was around 2:00 A.M. The one time I leave my cell phone in the Impala. That will teach me. Dean sat down by the fire on the log and by Sam. I walked up and sat down too. After a couple of minutes of staring into the fire I put my head down on Dean's lap.

"Wake me if anything happens." I said sleepily.

"Okay, just go to sleep." Dean said as he petted my hair.

I woke up on the log where I had fallen asleep with no Dean or Sam in site. I started to panic.

"Dean! Sam!" I yelled.

"Over here." I heard Sam say.

"How do I know it's you and not the freak of nature?" I asked in a smart alec tone.

He appeared with Dean, Hailey and Ben.

"Where's Trevor?" I asked.

"The Wendigo got him." Dean told me.

"Oh." Was all that I could say.

"We are going to hunt it." Sam said.

"Isn't that really dangerous?" I asked as I held up Dads journal. "I can read you know."

"What isn't dangerous that we hunt?" Dean asked me. "And besides we're smarter then it."

About 30 minutes later we were all geared up and ready to go.

"Lets get this over with and get the Hell out of these woods." I said as I started out into the woods.

"I totally agree." Dean said as he followed me.

"Remember" Dean said, "stay together."

"Eye, eye captain." I said jokingly.

We heard a scream so we all ran for it. Dean and I where in the lead and apparently got separated from Sam and the others.

"Uh, Dean, where's Sam?" I asked him as I turned around to look for them.

"I don't know but stay close by." Dean said protectively as he got out his bag of peanut M&M's.

"What are those for?" I asked him.

"There better then breadcrumbs." He said as he dropped one on the ground. "Plus I didn't have breakfast this morning and I'm starving." as he popped one into his mouth.

Another growling noise came from behind us. I turned around to face Dean.

"I think it found us." I said, and then everything went black.

I woke up in a dark place. I moaned as I tried to move but found out that my head hurt I had a couple of broken ribs and to top it all off my hands were tied up.

"Dean?" I asked into the darkness.

"Mmm." He said "Ouch! Son of a bitch!" he screamed.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm tied up and my head hurts." He growled.

"Well I have a knife." I said.

"Where?" Dean asked not believing a word.

"In my back pocket." I told him.

"Oh well that's a nice place to keep it." he said.

"Where else am I supposed to put it?" I asked him.

He just started mumbling and that's when I started working on the ropes to get free.

"Ouch!" I said as I landed on my butt on the hard ground.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked.

"It's a secret." I told him as I got my knife out and undid his ropes.

"Do you have a plan?" I asked him.

All that he did was hold up a flair gun and smiled.

"Alright go outside and wait for me to come out and get you." Dean said.

I was just about to start arguing that I was 18 and could take care of myself and that I wanted to kill this thing but Dean intervened. "Don't argue with me or you will stay at the motel next time and I will make sure you stay there." He said threatening.

"Fine fine whatever." I said as I started to head out of the abandoned coal mines.

I went outside and flopped down on the ground under a tree. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing that I knew, I heard sirens and dean was shaking me. We all had scratches so we had to get treated by the EMT's when they arrived. Hailey's older brother was alive but in pretty bad condition so he was loaded into the ambulance and was going to go to the hospital and Hailey and Ben were going to go with him. But not before Hailey walked over to Dean who was by the Impala and gave him a kiss on the cheek, who had a goofy smile on his face.

"Come on Romeo lets go to the motel. I'm beat." I said as all three of us got into the car.

"What wrong with you? You've been sleeping throughout this entire trip." Sam said from the passenger seat.

"In case you haven't noticed a just got kidnapped by a Wendigo and haven't had but 5 hours of sleep in 72 hours." I told him as I laid my head down on one of Dean's old jackets that was laying on the backseat.

"Okay you two, we're going to get out of this forest and catch up on some Z's." Dean said as he started to drive away and look for a motel.

**Okay so I haven't seen this eppy in forever and so I have no clue what the little brothers name is or the hunter/tracker dude. So I just made up some. :P**

**Please review and ****don't forget about the quote.**


End file.
